


these and other lucky witnesses

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [88]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: Max was gone for fifteen minutes, maybe twenty.





	

"Well this is a surprise," Max says. He gets back to the hotel with a box of donuts and two coffees to find Wally tied to the bed, Bart standing over him with a knife.

"Hey Max," Wally grins from the bed. His wrists are tied to the bed rails and his shirt off to show ten thousand freckles. His jeans are still on, belt undone, and there's a cut from Bart's knife right above his abs.

Max was gone for fifteen minutes, maybe twenty.

"Been a while," Max says. He sets the coffee and donuts down on the table and moves to stand behind Bart. He looks up at Max with those bright bright eyes, dazed from the sight of blood.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Max asks him.

"Max," Bart says. He flips the knife in his hand over and over again and breathes out, "Look who came to see us, Max."

"Mm," Max says. He touches Bart's wrist, and Bart goes still for him. "He looks a little tied up."

"Yeah," Bart says. "Do you want - do you wanna -" he tries to hand Max the knife, but Max shakes his head.

"No," he says. "You have your fun."

"But -" Bart starts, and Wally squirms on the bed. His abs are tight from years of running and Max thinks about pushing Bart aside to lick his way up his chest.

"I'll be right here," Max says. He runs his fingers through Bart's hair, pulls him in and licks the taste of Wally's blood out of his mouth. "You have your fun."

Bart grins so hard Max can see all of his teeth, then hops on the bed and straddles Wally. Max takes a few steps back, grabs a chair from the table and turns it around so he can watch the two of them. Bart runs his knife over Wally's chest, up toward his collar bone, then turns around and looks at Max. Wally tilts his head up to look at Max.

"Tell him what to do," he says, and Bart shivers, bites down on his lip and looks back at Max.

"Is that what you want?" Max asks, and Bart nods.

"Get his jeans off first," Max says. He leans back in his chair and spreads his legs. "I want to see how hard you make him first."

Bart rests the knife on Wally's chest, unbuttons his jeans and pulls them off. He starts on Wally's boxers, but Max stops him. "I didn't say those yet," Max says, and Wally whines.

"Bart," Max says. "Cut him."

"Where?" Bart stammers, and Max considers, looking Wally up and down. "By his pec," Max says. "Slow," he says, and Bart digs the knife in slow, deep, and Wally hisses at the pain.

"That's it," Max says. "Now taste him."

Bart moves his head down and his pink tongue darts out to lap at the blood. Wally's wrists struggle with the restraints, and Max meets his eyes. "He did the right thing, you know," Max says.

"What's that?" Wally asks. Bart waits so patiently for what Max wants next. Sometimes Max can barely keep him under control, can barely keep him from setting fire to every gas station from here to Star City, but times like this -

"Because," Max says. "No one's allowed to touch him unless I say."

Bart moans, grinds down on Wally's stomach, and Wally lets out a sharp breath. His dick leaks through his boxers and Max swears he can smell him from here.

"Bart," Max says. "Do you want Wally to taste you?"

"Oh," Bart says. His eyes get somehow bigger and Max's hands itch to run through his hair, to pull him in and hold him.

"Was that a yes?" Max asks, and Bart nods and nods and gasps out, "Yes."

"Wally?" Max asks, and Wally licks his lips.

"C'mere, little firecracker," he says.

"Jeans and boxers off, Bart," Max says, and Bart moves like lightning, climbs up Wally's chest and then waits.

"Feed him slow," Max says. Bart whines, glares back at him, but Max holds him to it. "Be patient. Wally will make it good. Won't you, Wally?"

"Yeah," Wally gasps. "Yes. C'mon," Wally says, and with a nod from Max, Bart slips his dick past Wally's open lips and lets out a sound that's half-gasp, half growl as Wally _sucks_.

"How does he feel?" Max asks. He unbuttons his slacks, rubs at the front of his boxers.

"Feels," Bart says. "Feels - Max, I need it faster. _Max_ ," Bart says, and Max chuckles.

"Ask nicely," Max says, and Bart flips him off, sends the knife flying toward him before he grits out, "Max, _please_."

"Hm," Max says. "Not what I meant, but. You can speed up. Gradually."

Bart grinds his teeth, uses the headboard to hold himself up as he thrusts in and out of Wally's mouth, picking up speed when Wally sucks harder. Max takes his dick out and squeezes it, listens to the sweet sweet sound of Wally swallowing Bart's dick, Wally breathing fast through his nose.

"When you come," Max tells Bart. "I want you to pull back. Get Wally all messy."

Wally _moans_ , and Bart whimpers. "You don't," he says. "You don't like it when I make a mess," he says, and Max laughs and strokes himself a couple of times.

"I'll allow it," Max says. "Because you're going to help me clean him up."

" _Max_ ," Bart yelps, and his thighs tremble from the strain of holding himself up as he pushes Wally back by the hair and splatters Wally's face with come. He collapses back on Wally's chest but Max says, "Wait," and Bart stays still until Max gets to the side of the bed.

"Look," Max says. He runs his finger over Wally's filthy chin, and Wally looks up with him with the kind of hunger Max only sees in Bart's eyes when it's been _weeks_. He rubs his sticky hand over Bart's lip. "Look at the mess you made," he says, and Bart sucks on his finger, eyes flickering as he does.

"Max," Bart says when he cleans him off. "Max, can I?" he asks, and Max nods.

"You can," he says and they both dive in, licking and sucking the come from Wally's face and then Wally screams, and when Max looks down Bart's clever little hands are wrapped around his dick.

"Bart," Max says. "Did I _say_ you could do that?"

"No," Bart says. He brings his hand up to his mouth and licks Wally's come off it. Wally looks completely dazed, fucked out. He doesn't even pull at the restraints. "But I didn't want him to get bored," Bart says, and Max smirks.

"Trust me," he says. He grabs Bart by the hips, turns him around and gets him on his knees over Wally's legs. "There's no risk of that."

He eats Bart out until he can't tell his and Wally's screams apart, until Wally breaks his restraints just to clamber in front of Bart and swallow his moans as Max fucks him hard enough to make the bed move. Max leaves bite marks in Bart's skinny shoulder blade and Bart digs his sharp nails into Wally's freckles and all Max smells when finally pulls out of Bart is sex and blood and coffee.

"So what are you _really_ in town for?" Max asks Wally later, when the two of them are sitting at the table drinking cold coffee. Bart's curled up in his lap, nothing but his t-shirt still on.

"Same as you," Wally says, and Max knows it's a lie the way just about everything out of this kid's mouth is. "Just passing through."

"Isn't that a lucky coincidence," Max says, and Wally smirks at him, powdered sugar dusting his lips.

"Isn't it just," he says.


End file.
